Qui estil ?
by Lily-Jane-Rose
Summary: Chaque jour, une nouvelle surprise... De qui ? Je l'ignore, moi la simple et banal Bella Swan, j'ai un admirateur secret... Qui est-il ? Je l'aime sans le connaître.
1. Explications

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Oh aller, il faut que je me réveille ou se satané réveil le fera pour moi encore une fois.

Ding Dong.

Oh … Je savais très bien ce que signifiait cette sonnerie lorsqu'il était 7h30 du matin…

D'un pas pressé, je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit brusquement.

Wouah, aujourd'hui ' Il ' n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens, le bouquet de freesia posé devant ma porte était énorme. Comme par habitude, je le ramassais, le portais à la cuisine, plaçais mes fleurs dans un grand vase, non sans les avoir renifler 2 bonnes minutes, puis je l'exposais dans le salon avec les autres de la semaine.

Oh, un peu plus, et j'oubliais de lire la carte :

« Ma chère Bella,

Encore une fois, je t'offre ces belles fleurs, qui, je le sais, sont tes favorites.

Le temps est long sans toi.

A demain, pour une nouvelle surprise, avec toute mon affection,

E. C. ­«

Pfiiou. Il ne cessera jamais de me surprendre… Je sais que vous pensez que je suis folle, et que c'est peut être un psychopathe, c'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai cru les premiers jours, je brulais tout ce que je recevais, et je m'enfermais chez moi par peur. Mais cela fait 4 mois que ça dure, j'ai appris à connaître " E. C. " à travers ses présents, et même a développer certains sentiments pour lui … Je sais, je ne suis pas normale.


	2. Les nouveaux

Hi, Commençons comme il se doit :

**Pauline : **Merci beaucoup, pour l'idée, je voulais quelque chose de pas trop banal, mais j'espère que j'arriverais à faire vivre cette idée et à bien la développer. =)

**Marion : **Oui, j'aimerais bien que l'histoire soit un peu drôle, alors ravie que tu trouve ça marrant =) Merci.

**Sakuramoon : **Merci ! Je ne recommence pas les explications, sur le concept de l'histoire, mais le cœur y est ! =)

**Juliet1802 : **Non, je suppose que tu ne t'avances pas trop en disant cela ! xD Voici le premier vrai chapitre ! =) Merci.

**Callie : **Trop court ? Désolée, c'est mieux là normalement. Alors, pour répondre à tes questions, non, Edward & Bella ne sont pas dans le même lycée, pour la bonne raison que dans ma fiction, ils ne sont plus au lycée mais dans la vie active, ce que tu vas bientôt découvrir ! Merci =)

Voilà, je ne répondrais pas toujours à toutes les reviews, mais pour mes premières évidemment …

Alors merci à tout ceux qui en ont postés, et à ceux qui m'ont en favoris ou alerte !

**Bonne lecture !**

**___________________________________**

POV Bella.

Une fois habillée, douchée, coiffée, enfin prête, je pu partir au travail le cœur léger en pensant à mon admirateur.

Je pris ma vieille camionnette pour me rendre à l'école élémentaire ou je travaillais comme enseignante des CP.

Seulement, sur le parking je remarquais une nouvelle voiture, si je la remarquais c'est d'abord car dans une petite ville comme Forks tout le monde se connaît, et à la moindre nouvelle chose, tout le monde était à l'affut, mais surtout car une magnifique Volvo grise argentée comme celle-là, on ne pouvait pas la louper.

Intriguée je pénétrais dans le bâtiment, puis me rendit à la salle des professeurs en attendant le début des cours.

Là, je vis deux de mes collègues, Angela, professeur de CM1, et Jessica, professeur de CE1. Cette dernière était en plein monologue tandis qu'Angela touillait son café d'un air las. Lorsque j'entrais, elle me supplia du regard. Je prêtais donc attention à ce qui disait Jess pour pouvoir intervenir :

Non, mais je te jure Angie, un dieu grec a ce qu'il paraît ! Olala il était temps que l'homme qui m'est destiné arrive enfin à Forks !

De qui parlait-elle ? Apparemment elle avait trouvé son âme sœur …

Ah Bells ! Tu tombe à pic ! Rassure moi, toi tu as bien du en entendre parler des nouveaux habitants ?!

Euh non Jess, j'ignore de qui tu parles.

Elle soupira.

Un homme seul vient de s'installer à Forks ! Enfin seul … Pas vraiment, il est venu avec son fils, Maël, mais lui ce n'est pas ce qui m'importe. Quoi que j'espère l'avoir dans ma classe, ce serait pratique pour parler à ce cher monsieur Cullen …

Cullen ? Non, ça ne me dis rien. Mais oui j'espère pour toi que tu arriveras à tes fins ! Sur ce, nous avons des enfants à instruire.

Jess soupira, blasée.

Je pris la direction de la classe de CP, j'entrais, sortis mes affaires et mes petits commencèrent à arriver.

Bonjour Bella !

Bonjour Lou.

Bonjour Mademoiselle !

Bonjour Matt.

Et ainsi de suite. Je m'approchais de la porte en constatant que tous mes élèves étaient présents. Mais dans le couloir j'aperçus Jessica qui fulminait devant sa porte, lorsqu'elle me vit, elle y rentra et claqua sa porte. Qu'avais-je bien pu lui faire encore ?

Hum hum.

Ce raclement de gorge me sortie de ma torpeur, je me retournais vers mon visiteur. Et quel visiteur ! Un Adonis se tenait là, devant moi, surement ce Monsieur Cullen, voilà qui expliquait l'énervement de Jess.

Bonjour, je suis monsieur Cullen. Dis bonjour Maël.

Je remarquais alors le petit garçon caché entre les jambes de Cullen. Et c'étais le plus beau garçon que j'avais jamais vu. Brun, yeux verts profonds, un visage d'ange, parfait, il paraissait bien plus mature que tout mes autres élèves, enfin pas de doutes sur l'identité de son père.

Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan, il me tendit sa petite main blanche.

Amusée, je lui serrais :

Tu peux m'appeler Bella. Je suis ravie de t'accueillir parmi nous Maël. Tu peux t'installer où tu veux.

- A tout à l'heure champion, sois sage.

Son père s'étais agenouillé à son niveau, lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux et lui murmurant ces mots. Maël parti donc rejoindre sa classe.

Et bien n'ayez crainte, Maël est entre de bonne mains, affirmais-je.

Je n'en doute pas une seconde, mademoiselle Swan, me dit-il dans un sourire ravageur.

Appelez-moi Bella, répondis-je éblouie.

Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Edward. Alors à ce soir … Bella.

Là, il me fit le plus beau sourire du monde, tourna les talons, et s'en alla.

Jessica n'avait pour une fois pas exagérer, cet homme était le plus beau que je n'avais jamais vu … Je rentrais dans ma classe, la tête pleine de Edward Cullen … Edward Cullen ?!

_______________________________

Voilà, en espérant que ça vous ai plus ! Prochain chapitre, POV Edward.

Au plaisir, Lily-Jane-Rose.

**Reviews ? **


	3. Ceci n'est pas un chap Toute mes excuse

Alors là je vous présente toutes mes excuses. Mais vous devez savoir ce que c'est, les vacances, la piscine, la plage, le manque de temps. De plus je viens seulement d'avoir mon cadeau d'anniversaire qui est ce magnifique joujou grâce auquel je peux de nouveaux entrer en contact avec vous, ce magnifique ordinateur portable baptisé Loulou messieurs dames !

Pour le nouveau chapitre, il faudra patienter jusqu'à lundi. Que je récupère le fichier que j'avais écrit sur l'ordi familial, car oui je vous avais tout préparé. Si jamais je me sens le courage de tout réécrire dans les jours qui viennent, je posterais. En espérant que vous ne m'en vouliez pas.

Je pense très fort à vous, merci pour tout. Au plaisir. Bisous.

Lily-Jane-Rose.


	4. Lisez ma note au bas s'il vous plait

Bonsoir ! Merci pour les reviews ! Je réponds ci-dessous à celles qui posent des questions, ou qui mérite des explications !

**Sakuramoon **: Parfait ?! Oh merci beaucoup !!

**Juliet1802 : **Alors, tu vas avoir toutes tes réponses dans ce chap effectivement ! Merci pour ta review qui est plutôt longue et constructive !

**Sarah : **Même si tu n'as pas le temps d'en poster de plus longue ce n'est pas grave, c'est très plaisant de vouloir m'encourager ! Merci !

**25lilou27 : **Ton commentaire m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Que tu dises déjà adorer et vouloir aller jusqu'au bout c'est très sympa ! Pour la réponse a ta question il te suffit de lire =D Merci !

Voilà ! Bonne lecture, j'essaie de faire plus long mais ce n'est pas facile pardonnez-moi =/ Beaucoup de réponses a vos questions sont dans ce chapitre =) Merci pour le soutient.

_________________________

**POV Edward**

Aller Maël ! Voilà ta nouvelle école, tu verras tu vas te plaire ici, et je suis sûr que t'a nouvelle maîtresse est parfaite !

Oh oui … Parfaite … Mais mon fils n'a pas à savoir en quoi elle l'est tellement.

Je pris mon fils par la main, et pénétrait dans le bâtiment. Nous nous dirigeons vers le bureau de la directrice, je toc.

Entrez !

Une dame d'un certain âge nous attendait derrière son bureau. Elle avait l'air d'une femme sage, et surtout d'aimer les enfants.

Bonjour, je suis Monsieur Cullen et voici Maël.

Ah oui ! Madame Delsol, enchantée ! Alors Maël, tu as 6 ans c'est cela ?

Oui madame.

Parfait ! Alors tu seras dans le cours de CP avec Mademoiselle Swan !

Hum, des frissons me parcourent l'échine, je vais enfin la revoir…

Merci. Au revoir.

Nous sortons du bureau puis longeons le couloir a la recherche de la classe de CP. Nous croisons une institutrice.

Enchantée, nous dit elle, Monsieur Cullen n'est ce pas ?

J'acquiesce, que veux-t-elle ? Elle nous retarde alors que mon ange est si près !

Parfait ! Et bien vous pouvez laisser le garçon ici.

Le garçon ? Elle dit ça en me fixant, sans prêter attention a mon fils, ce qui m'agace au plus au point.

Pardonnez moi, Madame, dis-je en insistant sur le madame ce qui la froisse, mais vous ne vous appelez pas Mademoiselle Swan si je ne m'abuse ?

Elle vira au rouge.

Quoi ? Mais… mais… c'est avec moi qu'il doit être celui là !

Celui là c'est mon fils ! Et je suis heureux qu'il n'est pas à faire à vous ! Au revoir !

Nous nous éloignons, tandis qu'elle jure.

Eh ben papa !

Excuse-moi Maël.

Non elle avait pas l'air gentille heureusement que c'est pas ma … Wouaaaaah !

Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Je me suis arrêter inquiet, je suis agenouillé devant lui la main sur son front tandis qu'il fixe un point derrière moi.

C'est Elle ma maîtresse ?!

Lentement je me retourne et la voit, un sourire radieux sur le visage en train d'accueillir tout ses élèves, alors qu'elle s'apprête à fermer la porte, j'avance vers elle et me racle la gorge.

S'en suit alors une conversation de quelques minutes sur mon fils, puis elle s'achève lorsque je lui dis de m'appeler Edward. Je tourne les talons et pars, quand en tournant au bout du couloir je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi, je la vois les yeux dans le vide murmurant mon nom avec une expression de choc et de doute sur le visage. Je continu mon chemin en souriant. Oui Bella, c'est bien moi.

**Flash Back : **

Pour une fois, je viens chercher ma nièce Lou à l'école, je l'ai promis à ma jumelle Alice et c'est un plaisir. L'école maternelle et l'école primaire sont juxtaposées, je me dirige vers cette première où est Lou. Je vais dans sa classe, discute quelque seconde avec l'instit' avant de repartir vers le parking avec ma nièce.

Mais là tout à été trop vite, un van à dérapé, les freins ont lâchés. Le conducteur perdit tout contrôle du véhicule. Les parents prirent peur et protégèrent leurs progénitures, ma nièce a moi était déjà en sécurité dans la voiture. Mais personne ne pensant a protéger cette femme, magnifique et innocente. Le van fonça sur elle, la percuta et l'envoya quelque mètres plus loin. Résonnèrent alors mon cris et le crissement des pneus.

Sans réfléchir, j'ai couru jusqu'elle, qui était inconsciente, j'ai appelé l'ambulance, l'ai soutenu en lui murmurant des choses apaisantes, et je savais qu'elle m'entendait. L'ambulance arriva, ils demandèrent des informations que je ne pu donner. Et je nu pas non plus le droit de l'accompagner, alors je ramenais ma nièce chez elle, dans un état second. Je venais d'aider un ange …

**Fin Flash Back.**


End file.
